Candy from Strangers
by ncisloverinnc
Summary: Nell attempts to unwind after a very emotional day. Nallen. Set following "Standoff" 2x06.


**A/N: I recently became aware of, then subsequently hooked on this little ship, and when I saw this episode again recently, my brain went into overdrive with the "what ifs". Pretend Callen and Nell started a 'thing' soon after she joins NCIS. Yeah, it's pretty AU, but that's the beauty of fan fiction, right?**

**Disclaimer: Game is looking. Game sees nothing.**

It had been an exhausting day for Nell Jones. She had hardly had time to savor the exhilaration from her successful foray into the field before she was deflated by Hetty's remarks about resting on her laurels, and Eric's hesitance towards a celebratory high five. She sighed as she walked through her apartment, dropping her keys on the counter and going straight to the kitchen. As she poured herself a large glass of wine, she winced as she considered the case itself, and the emotions it had provoked- particularly the ones involving a certain Senior Agent in Charge.

What was she thinking, getting involved with someone like G. Callen? And more importantly, why was he involved with someone like her in the first place? The revelation today about his previously unheard of ex-wife caused Nell no small amount of discomfort. First, she was upset he hadn't told her first. Evidently, even Sam hadn't known, and Sam was his partner and had known him for years. And it wasn't like they were in a relationship. Why _would_ he have told her? Still, it was unsettling. She drank the last of her wine, poured herself another glass, and went to run a hot bath.

Ugh, couldn't Tracy have been bone ugly, or at least ordinary, instead of a gorgeous CIA operative? At least her IQ was only 140. Nell mentally kicked herself for nearly making a fatal slip of the tongue with her petty comment. If she hadn't covered so quickly, she not only would be dealing with the fallout of unintentionally outing her status as Callen's current 'friend-with-benefits', but also of alerting her co-workers to her own genius.

She sank into the steaming water with a groan. NCIS was her dream job- a chance to utilize her intelligence for the greater good, with the world's most high-tech gadgets at her disposal. She had never expected to develop feelings for the blue-eyed team leader, and she certainly never dreamed he would be attracted to her. The fact that it had all happened so suddenly concerned her, but she had been so completely consumed by trying to remain professional while balancing their passionate romance, she neglected to consider how vulnerable she was. Because Nell Jones not only was type A with borderline ADD and control issues with men she admired, but she was quickly falling in love with her boss.

If she looked beyond her own anger, she felt a deep sadness for the man. He knew so little about his past and trusted so few people. And yet, he had trusted Tracy, who then betrayed him. She even took his dog, for heaven's sake! What kind of person did that to someone as special as G. Callen? Nell's heart broke for him and all the hurts he had suffered- things about which she only knew the half. She blamed Tracy for Callen's lack of trust in her, but reason could not talk her out of her own self-doubt. In times like these, she wished she was Kensi, and could just go kick Tracy's ass (while looking like a supermodel in her size 2 True Religions). But she was just little Nell Jones, intelligence analyst, and here she was, alone and slightly tipsy, feeling sorry for herself.

The bath water was now cool, her wineglass was empty, and Nell's brain was still in overdrive. She carefully got out of the tub, dried off, and put on her favorite red satin teddy. She had worn it a few times to "test drive" it, but hadn't been brave enough yet to spring it on Callen. Sighing, she realized that she might not ever get the chance. Because even greater than the anger she felt toward him over Tracy, Nell was really hurt, by not only his actions, but his comments about her out in the field.

She definitely had no designs on becoming a field agent, but Nell could hold her own with a gun, and certainly provided top notch technical support in the field today. But Callen had made several wisecracks to Sam alluding to her youth and inexperience that Nell had taken to heart. Sure, she played it off as annoyance, but deep down she felt that he was sending her a message, especially after she learned the truth about his relationship with Tracy. He had never seemed bothered before by their age difference, but maybe seeing his beautiful, exotic, dangerous ex- wife made him realize he needed someone...less like Nell.

"Well," she thought sadly as she poured herself another glass of wine, "I guess it was good while it lasted."

She had just settled down on the sofa and turned some music on when there was a knock at her door. She hadn't expected anyone, so she carefully picked up her Sig and checked the peephole. There, standing outside her door, was the object of her current angst. She cautiously unlocked the door.

"Hi," she said as she put the safety back on her weapon.

G. smirked as he took in the sight of Nell, the satin teddy, the Sig, and a half empty bottle of wine on the counter. "Hi, yourself. Can I come in? Or were you expecting someone else?"

Nell ground her teeth to keep from firing off a sarcastic remark and stepped aside to let him in.

"Drink?"

"Looks like I might be too late for the Malbec," he quipped. "Maybe a beer?"

She went to the refrigerator and brought him back a beer, and they sat down on each end of the couch, Callen facing Nell, and Nell facing the coffee table.

"Are you okay, Nell?"

How was she supposed to answer that? _"Geez, G, it's been a fabulous day! I performed an extraordinary feat of technical genius in the field that nobody appreciated, was blindsided when my boss, with whom I've been sleeping, suddenly introduced the entire team to his gorgeous ex-wife, whom he still has feelings for, and got called a naive little kid, when in fact, my IQ is higher than yours and the girl wonder's combined! Awkward!"_

But instead, she replied, "I'm fine."

He observed her closely. She hadn't been crying, but her mouth was set in a tight line, and her cheeks were flushed. Of course, that could have been from the wine. But she was definitely off her game. She usually had an almost Hetty-like poker face, but tonight, she was an open book, seething under the surface, ready to explode.

"Nell, I'm sorry. It was the middle of a case. I couldn't just pull you aside and tell you about my relationship with Tracy."

If Nell Jones had been upset before, she was beyond pissed now. "Do you really think that's what this is about? That I'm being petty about not knowing a really important detail from your past? Well...maybe I am...but isn't that how _children _usually respond?" she spat out.

The agent flinched. "You thought...Oh God, Nell, I wasn't serious when I made those comments! I'm sorry." He reached out to touch her, but she pulled away.

"NO! No, G. Don't touch me, don't patronize me, just...just go!" She rose and stormed down the hall towards her bedroom.

"Nell..NELL! Wait!" G. grabbed her arm and spun her around. "Please... Let me explain.". His blue eyes were filled with something Nell couldn't name. Fear, maybe? Definitely not the hard, icy eyes one usually associated with the man. There was something about that look, that vulnerability, that touched Nell, and suddenly all her anger dissipated.

"Okay," she replied softly, allowing him to lead her back to the sofa. She sat down next to him, and he took her hand in his.

"I never expected to see Tracy again, but when I did, you're right- it brought up a lot of feelings I thought I had gotten over." The red-haired analyst's face dropped, and so did Callen's heart. "Did I really love her? I don't know. What I do know is this." He tipped her chin up gently and caught her hazel eyes in his blue ones. "Tracy wasn't real. Nothing about that situation was real. But you.. This...", he gestured between them. "This is real. Nell, I don't know much about my past, or yours, for that matter, but I know that I care for you a great deal, and it scares the crap out of me, frankly. I don't really know how to be in a relationship, but I'm doing the best I can. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings today. I should have told you. I should have told you what a great job you did in the field. And I don't think you're a child. You're a beautiful, intelligent woman, and I really don't know why you're hanging around an old guy like me," he grinned.

A lone tear trailed down Nell's face. "G, I'm the one who should be apologizing. I had no right to be jealous, and I took everything the wrong way. Clearly, relationships aren't my forte, either," she smiled ruefully. "I'm sorry about what happened with Tracy, but...I'm kind of glad, too." G. looked puzzled. "I'm glad because if you hadn't divorced her, we may have never met. G., I care for you, too. I just wasn't sure exactly what 'this' was, and I didn't want to get hurt. But I can promise you that if you're really in this, I'll do my best to never hurt you."

"And I promise to do my best to never hurt you," Callen smiled. He gently stroked her cheek, then leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "By the way, have I ever told you how hot you look with a gun in the back of your jeans?"

Nell grinned. "That's the best you've got?" she gestured to the red satin.

Callen pulled her close and their lips met with such passion, Nell was sure the nightie was going to melt right off her body. He pulled her to her feet and down the hall, the kisses getting hotter, and hands groping frantically.

Nell suddenly pulled away, laughing, then closed back in and put her hand in Callen's pocket.

She held up a Tootsie Pop, giggling. "I'm sorry, I'm not allowed to take candy from strangers," she offered cheekily.

"Then let me introduce myself...Callen. G. Callen," he smirked as he shut the bedroom door behind them.


End file.
